The present invention is directed to a retrofit panel for use with existing ceiling-mounted light housings. More particularly, the present invention is a retrofit LED light panel that includes adjustable anchor wires and retention clips, along with a sliding channel, so as to quickly and easily replace a lens on existing ceiling-mounted fluorescent light fixtures.
Fluorescent lights have been commonly and widely used because of their energy saving features. Most fluorescent lights have a generally rectangular or square housing that can be installed in any type of ceiling with the housing recessed into the ceiling. By way of example only, such types of ceilings might include dry wall, stucco, drop panel and hard lid ceilings—to name a few. In some cases, the housing may be surface mounted on the ceiling. The ballasts and fluorescent tubes of fluorescent lights are typically spread throughout the housing with a lens secured into the opening of the housing flush with the housing or the ceiling. Because of their popularity and ease of use, fluorescent light fixtures are presently installed in countless numbers across the world.
New types of lights such as light emitting diodes (LED's) are oftentimes more desirable to use because of their improved output, decreased energy consumption, and increased lifespan compared to other forms of light sources, including fluorescent lights.
While there exists technology to replace fluorescent bulbs with LED tube bulbs, such LED tube bulbs are more expensive than fluorescent bulbs and can be time consuming to install into existing light fixtures. Replacing fluorescent bulbs with LED tube bulbs requires replacing the ballasts and components in existing fixtures. While such concerns exist when replacing one light fixture, such concerns are especially problematic for office or apartment buildings (and similar locations) that contain a large number of light fixtures. Upgrading and/or replacing every light fixture in such a building can very quickly become unreasonably expensive. In addition, such LED tube bulbs often times require different drivers (either internal to the bulb or external) and/or control switches that involve further upgrades. The use of direct current LED tube bulbs is also discouraged by energy companies, which is why no rebates are usually given for such replacements.
Recently, some manufactures have been making LED panels that are designed and constructed to wholly replace fluorescent light fixtures. These LED panels are configured to occupy the same space in the ceiling as the fluorescent light housing. In new construction, this means that the same size opening is left in a ceiling, but instead of installing a fluorescent light fixture, the builder simply installs the LED panel instead. In the case of a hard lid ceiling, drop ceiling type material is used to prepare for a flat panel. Such new installations are not a problematic in new construction because there are no old installations to remove or replace and there is no waste of which to dispose.
In contrast, retrofitting a fluorescent light fixture with an LED panel requires removing the entire fluorescent light fixture, e.g., lens, bulbs, ballasts, and housing, which are difficult and expensive to dispose of because they are considered hazardous materials. While the housing and ballasts can typically be removed as one unit, the lens and fluorescent bulbs must generally be removed separately for safety. In addition, the ballasts must be separated from the housing for proper disposal along with the fluorescent bulbs—all of which are considered hazardous materials. The added time and expense associated with such complete removal in the case of retrofitting can become extremely burdensome. Such is especially true in the case of large office buildings, apartments, hotels, etc.
There are also concerns with retrofitting in certain types of buildings such as hospitals or similar types of regulated buildings that may have specific requirements for retrofitting. Some hospitals or applicable state laws often require that ceiling-mounted light fixtures be appropriately anchored, where existing fluorescent light fixtures would have such anchoring. If an existing anchored light fixture is removed from a ceiling for retrofitting, such building or regulation would likely require that construction plans be drawn-up and permits be pulled. These would add further expense to a retrofit of existing fluorescent light fixtures with LED panels.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LED panel system that can be easily retrofitted into existing ceiling-mounted light fixtures with minimal time and expense that replicate the appearance and electrical efficiency of modern LED panels. This includes minimizing the amount of removal or demolition of the existing light fixtures, utilization of existing housings and/or anchor systems, and compatibility with existing control mechanisms. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.